


Anymore

by Mickey_Mousekovich



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:18:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_Mousekovich/pseuds/Mickey_Mousekovich
Summary: Yes, we could have been happy together.But I guess we'll never see it.





	Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's almost 2 am and I just can't get this idea out of my head, so I wrote it. I have to say English is not my first language, so this is probably not pretty well written, but I saw something about this on Tumblr and I wanted to try.

With every breath he takes, a deep pain crosses his chest. Theo tries to trigger his healing, but he just can’t. Everything hurts so fucking much.

He’s lying against the wall and the surface never felt so hard on his back. And Liam, he’s holding Liam in a tight grip. The boy is between his legs, and his arms are trying to contain the blood that is coming out of Liam’s chest.

There is no need to say that is not working either.

In some other moment, the position would have made him blush, but not today, not now. Now he just can think about how right it feels.

Everything happened so fast he can barely remember it. The hospital. The hunters. Gabe. They were too many for just the two of them. They fought, they tried, they really did it. But it didn’t work, and no help came.

Liam’s breathing is getting slower.

“I’m gonna kill Monroe once we get out of this” he says, his voice sounds a little bit choked.

Theo manages to hold a tiny smile.

“Yeah… And I’m gonna kill Gabe as well. In the most painful way I can think”

Liam laughs a little. Then he starts coughing and blood starts coming out of his mouth. Theo tries to raise a hand to remove it, but his arms don’t seem to respond him anymore.

 _So this is how dying feels_ he thinks. _It’s so different to being sent to hell, that is more painful_. And he wonders is he will go back to hell, back to get his heart ripped off his chest by his sister.

Yes, probably he will. Things are not that good.

But at least he’s going to die next to a person he cares about.

“That sounds nice… Know what else we will do after we get outta here?” Liam’s voice is softer than ever, and the blood keeps coming out of his mouth. “We’re gonna go get some burgers. And fries, I really want fries right now”.

Theo smiles.

“Can I get a milkshake with my order?”

“You can get whatever you want”

Ah… Everything feels so damn right and so damn wrong at the same time.

They’re sitting in a pool of blood, their clothes are soaked, but he doesn’t feel them anymore.

 _I don’t want to die_ he thinks _._ It’s not the first time he had thought that, but it has never been so real. _I don’t want Liam to die_ … Damn, he’d send himself to hell if he could safe Liam.

Well, he’s going to hell anyway, is just a matter of time.

“You know…” Liam coughs. “We could have been happy”.

A smile comes to Theo’s lips, because that is Liam’s _I could have loved you_.

 _But I guess we’ll never see it_.  

 “Yeah, we could have been happy _together_ ”.

Liam’s lips try to curve into a smile, but they just make a horrible sound, his heart rate gets fast for a couple of seconds, and then stops at all. Theo feels his body relax between his legs.

Suddenly, a new pain hits him even harder than the last one. And he feels like he can’t even breathe.

 _Fuck_ …

What a good time to find out how much he loves someone. How much he cares about someone. Because is the first time he feels bad about someone’s death.

 _Guess I’m going to see Tara much before I wanted_.

He looks at Liam, one last time. Even with the blood and the dirt covering his face, even with the ripped clothes, the boy looks more handsome than ever.

 _Yes, we definitely could have been happy together_.

He breathes once again, the pain is now dull and feels so far away.

He breathes once again, and then he doesn’t do it anymore.


End file.
